


Tired? Sadistic? She still likes you either way

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You deliver Pandemonica her usual coffee, on the dot. However, when you make to leave she stops you for a chat...
Relationships: Pandemonica (Helltaker)/Reader, The Helltaker/Pandemonica (Helltaker)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Tired? Sadistic? She still likes you either way

You knock on the door to Pandemonica's room, which recently has acted as an office more than bedchambers. Normally, you avoid the busy demon, lest you incur her wrath. Right now, however you have important business with the Sadistically inclined Pandemonica. Namely, coffee delivery.

“Enter.” Pandemonica's voice calls from behind, and you open up the door with your free hand. With all the care you can muster, you make sure not to spill even a single drop of the steaming hot coffee you carry to her desk. You place it down delicately, and breathe a sigh of relief as it all remains inside the cup. “See you in a couple of hours.” You say cheerfully, turning away from her desk. 

“A moment, please.” She says, and you freeze in place. Briefly you wonder if you've done something to upset her. Was her last coffee too cold? Not enough sugar? Too much milk? The possibilities are quite endless really. A sinister chuckle escapes from her, and you slowly turn back around to face her. “What have I done to deserve that reaction?” She asks with glee, and you gulp down the slight dread you feel. 

“Nothing lately, just remembering last time...” You say, rubbing your backside as the memory returns. Honestly, she could have been much rougher with you. In the end, she merely spanked you for what seemed like an age, and if you're being honest, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. “Well, you've done nothing wrong this time. “ She states, and you raise a brow in question. If that's the case, why has she stopped you?

Pandemonica lets out a sigh, and adjusts her glasses ever so slightly. “I was just wondering, would you like to spend some time with me? Work is rather dull today.” She asks, her domineering personality wavering. You blink twice, and stand there quite dumbly to allow your brain to process the question. On one hand, this could be a trap intent on allowing her to cause you all manner of pain. On the other, she could just be lonely. Honestly, you've not spent much time with her lately.

“Um, sure.” You answer after a few moments, and she offers you a tired smile. “Just let me savour my coffee.” She says, grabbing the still steaming hot cup. Slowly, she brings it to her lips, and she takes a big sip. “Ah.” She exhales, as she lowers the cup. “I do admire your brewing skills.” She praises, smiling into the cup. You patiently stand there, watching her drink the bitter black liquid. While you should be bored, it fills you with a sense of joy to know the simple act of making coffee is enough to cheer the demon up. 

In no time at all, she is finished with her drink. “Come on now, sit with me.” She says, her eyes looking quite sinister. Logically, you make to sit at the chair opposite her. “Not quite.” She chastises softly, patting her lap. “Won't that be awkward?” You ask, and she rolls her eyes. “No.” She answers simply, and you're not about to argue. 

You make your way around the desk, and she wheels her chair so you can clearly see her legs. As it turns out, the seat is much bigger than you first thought, as there is a gap between her legs where you can just about fit. Feeling better about the situation, you sit between her legs. The moment you stop moving, her hand is on your shoulder. While she does not force you down, she does apply a bit of pressure, encouraging you to move down. 

You allow yourself to slip down, only stopping when Pandemonica seems content. The position is a little awkward, and your legs are likely to cramp if you stay like that for long. Idly you wonder why she wants you like this, and that is when you feel her hand playing with your hair. It feels nice, although weird coming from the usually stern demoness. 

“I like you, idiot.” She begins, barely above a whisper. That was never in doubt, but you suppose you don't exactly show it. “So please stop avoiding me.” She continues, and you feel her chin rest on your head. Her now free hands find themselves wrapping across your chest. It's now quite apparent that she's been feeling this way for sometime. “Sorry.” You match her volume with your apology, silently vowing to spend more time with her. Although, perhaps a few ground rules?

“Does that mean you'll stop punishing me for being late with your coffee?” You ask hopefully, and there comes that sinister chuckle again. “I have a reputation to uphold dear, but I promise to be gentler.” She suggests, and you're pretty sure that's the most generous offer she's ever given. “Alright, deal.” You agree, not prepared to bargain with her. After all, she was the customer service rep in hell for a reason.

The remainder of the afternoon is spent in Pandemonica's loving arms, her grip on you not loosening until drowsiness begins to overtake her. Free from her embrace, you get up to your feet. “Want to sleep in a real bed tonight?” You ask, a tired but earnest smile spreading across her face. “I'd like that.” She agrees, and you help her to her feet. 

You lead her to your room, and put up the sign that lets the other girls not to break down the door. Pandemonica is already under the covers by the time you've locked the only entrance, and you slip into bed beside her. A rare fire burns behind her eyes, and at this moment you realize; neither of you will be getting much sleep tonight...


End file.
